The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There are a number of temporary shelters that can be transported and rapidly set up for a variety of uses. In general, these structures include an underlining or supporting frame, which includes at least three, and often four-corner posts or legs. Commonly, the legs are in two parts arranged to telescope within one another so as to define a lower retracted position and an extended position for use. A supporting beam or brace structure is attached to each of the legs at an upper fixed position and at the lower position at a slider moveably mounted on the leg. The slider moves with and on the leg to an extended position for use. The beam structure conventionally is a “scissors” arrangement, which enables the legs and beam structure to be compressed into a low profile configuration for transporting or storage. A supporting frame is coupled to the legs to support a canopy.
Typically, these existing canopy support assemblies work well for their intended purpose, their structures are relatively expensive to manufacture and do not lend themselves easily to the adoption of a variety of canopy top configurations. Additionally, the coverage area of canopy is limited to the footprint defined by the legs.